


【源声】国境以南

by cherry8424



Category: Superjunior - Fandom, 源声 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424





	【源声】国境以南

【源声】国境以南

-现背

—————————————— 

「那时我还不懂，在某种情况下，一个人的存在本身就要伤害另一个人。」

——《国境以南，太阳以西》

1.

金钟云坐在地毯上收拾着被猫咪打乱的玩具，一边听着制作人新送来的demo，时隔两年的专辑，不仅粉丝翘首以待，行业里也是对他充满了好奇，两年前他突然消失，断了所有工作往来，厂牌找不到人，队友也是在任何场合都对他只字不提，整整两年，他就像一个断了线的风筝一样，彻底消失在了人们的视野里。

直到近期，久违更新的sns突然发了一只猫的照片，虽然没有半个文字搭配，但是依然炸开了锅，随即厂牌也就渐渐放出了新专的消息，金钟云也开始归了大众的视野中，他开始陆续参加一些大队的演出中露面，几乎所有媒体都好奇他消失的那两年究竟何去何从，但是每当问道这件事，金钟云就只是笑笑不作答。

慢慢地媒体们也就少有再问的了，金钟云消失的两年也就变成了sj另一个未解之谜，那至于另一个是什么，恐怕就是崔始源的离婚原因了。

同样是两年前，就在金钟云消失不久前，崔始源离婚的消息在社交网络上掀起了巨大的舆论狂潮，所有人都在猜测离婚的理由，但是两位当事人却始终没有对此做过半句解释，当初最被粉丝看好的一对才子佳人，在维持了三年婚姻后，无疾而终。

夫妻婚后的共同财产全部留给了妻子，女儿由于年纪太小也被妻子要求留在自己身边，崔始源没有反对，痛快地在离婚协议上签了字，白纸黑字清晰地为这段婚姻画上了句号。

2

上一次见到他是什么时候呢？金钟云看着电视上播放着崔始源以前演过的剧，突然想不起他们上次见面是怎样的光景。

离婚带来的负面效果直接导致了，粉丝们抵制崔始源和大队一起活动，所以公司便给崔始源接了一些剧本，只是脱去爱豆的光环，剧本也只能是三流，崔始源便将工作重心慢慢偏离到商业上，在国内的时间也越来越少了。

两年前，崔始源离婚的当天，金钟云接到了崔始源的电话，他告诉他从此以后他们便是对等，他可以把全部的爱和人生交于给他，金钟云当时紧握着电话，一言不发，一直悬在心上的巨石轰然落地，重重地砸在了他的心上。

他沉默地挂了崔始源的电话，电话那头的吵闹声让他觉得头疼，他抓起床头的药罐吃了几片药想要缓解，但是却没有半点作用，然后他便又吃了几片，不知不觉地整瓶药就被吞了下去，他们的爱情也从此刻开始被包裹上了一层苦涩的药味。

好在李东海知道最近金钟云状态不好，所以每天都会来找他喝咖啡，敲了半天没人开门，电话也没人接，李东海便打给了朴正洙问密码，推门而入就看见躺在地板上的金钟云，

万幸的是抢救及时，金钟云只是洗了胃并没有大事，但是崔始源却从那天开始再没有主动与他见过面。

其实金钟云知道，在药物还没退散的昏睡中，他隐约感觉都有人握着他的手，他感觉到湿润的唇触碰到他的手背，除此之外还有温热的液体，那个人似乎在说‘对不起’，仿佛说了许多遍，金钟云想要回答他，但是却怎么都睁不开眼，等醒来的时候，周围除了崔始源，谁都在。

他们最后一次见面似乎就是在那之前，崔始源告诉他，他决定离婚，他愿意为他背弃所有，愿意承担世俗的谩骂，只为和他好好相爱。崔始源的不管不顾让金钟云害怕，他们的爱情本来就不被世俗所接受，如今又要落得一个拆散人家庭的罪名，崔始源的决定不但没有给金钟云带来半点甜蜜，反倒像是一把利器，刺入了他的心里。

这份爱太重了，重得让人喘不过气。

金钟云出院那天朴正洙去接了他，他向朴正洙提出想要休息一段时间，朴正洙也没有反对，只是问了一句“你打算去哪？”

金钟云透着车窗看着外面的太阳，秋日骄阳闪耀，他隔着车窗摸着阳光，轻声地回了一句“去太阳……以西的地方吧。”

朴正洙没有再问，他知道他听不到一个明确的回答，便只是吩咐金钟云不要和他断了联系。金钟云点了点头，没过几天便只身一人离开了首尔，每隔一段时间他会给家人和朴正洙报一次平安，每次朴正洙挂掉电话后都会打给一个人，那个人便是崔始源。

“他很好。”

“谢谢哥。”

“始源……”

“嗯？”

“并不是所有事情，坚持都能得到好的结果，你看我不就是最好的例子么。”

电话那头沉默了一会才应到，“我知道的，我只是想再等一等，再试一试。”

朴正洙没有说话，两个人隔着电话沉默了许久才相继挂断。

金钟云走了，走的洒脱干净，没给崔始源留下只言片语，崔始源只好通过朴正洙确认金钟云的安全，毕竟那天的急救是他这一生的梦魇，看见金钟云惨白的脸他的心就像被用力揉成了一团一般，他没想到自己的一个决定会害了一个人。

有生以来，崔始源第一次怯懦了。

因为爱，所以恐惧。

3.

金钟云的复出在历经几轮通稿的宣传下起到了很好的宣发效果，就在所有粉丝都翘首以盼他参加节目的时候，厂牌的官推直接公布了本次专辑宣发不参加任何综艺节目，并且发了专辑预告视频，整张专辑皆由金钟云创作，这个宣传点一放出来不参加节目的遗憾也变得小了许多。

但是依然有一些粉丝在官推下骂着厂牌不作为，朴正洙看着评论佯装生气地训着一旁喝咖啡的弟弟，“你看看你，自己回来给自己做了个创作人的外衣就算了，还连累厂牌背锅，那是我们不让你上综艺么？不是你自己不上么。”

金钟云带着一副大框墨镜，墨镜下的眉眼轻笑，他笑着回应着朴正洙“我上节目他们肯定会问我之前那两年去哪了啊，我又不擅于说谎，还是算了吧。”

“你还不打算告诉我你那两年去了哪么？”

“不是不告诉，我去了很多地方，见了很多人，我不知道该跟哥说哪一个，以后吧，日子还长我慢慢跟你说。”

金钟云的状态和两年前完全不同，他看起来轻松了许多，看着这样的金钟云，朴正洙觉得其他也没那么重要了。

说起来他撞破金钟云与崔始源的恋情也是一个意外，那一天成员们结束了繁重的录音工作，朴正洙和其他几个弟弟先行离开，只留来晚的崔始源和还在跟录音师打磨的金钟云，后来朴正洙曾想过，如果那个时候他不回去取他给空儿买的玩具，是不是他就永远不会知道他们的秘密。

录音棚外隔着厚厚地玻璃，两个男人在里面昏暗的一角忘情的接吻，余光瞥见朴正洙时金钟云惊慌地松开了放在崔始源脖子上的手，三个人相顾无言，彼时的崔始源已是人父，家里有娇妻幼女，任朴正洙怎么想都想不透究竟是什么理由让他这么不顾一切，后来朴正洙想通了，终究是情难自抑。

朴正洙以队长的身份强行给崔始源加了一段海外演出的行程，而他则和金钟云聊了好久，小到年龄身份，大到伦理道德，朴正洙把能想到的所有可能会带来的负面结果系数列给金钟云，金钟云也只是安静地听着，他总是这样，看似温和却比谁都就执拗。

“你到底怎么想的，他是一个父亲，他能为了你离婚么？就算他离婚了你们能在一起么？”

“我不想他离婚。”那是金钟云犹豫了好久才说出的话，话说出口连自己都觉得可笑。“我不想他离婚，我不想让一个孩子失去父亲，我也从来想过伤害一个无辜的女人，但是我控制不住……我也没想到只是爱一个人会让人这么难过。”

泛红的眼眶最终让朴正洙不忍心再责问，他理解金钟云，他懂金钟云说的每一个字，一个人的存在，在某些时刻，本身就是要伤害另一个人，那种痛彻心扉朴正洙再清楚不过。

他让金钟云靠在自己的肩膀上，从此关于这段感情他没再问过一句，这是他可以给这个弟弟最大的放肆，曾几何时，金希澈公开婚讯的时候他也希望有一个人可以让他这样放肆。

4.

新专辑发布那天，崔始源带着帽子口罩去公司到附近的音像店买了一张专辑，金钟云回来后他们还没有见过，他看到金钟云的sns更新的频繁，他的日常、他的音乐、他的朋友、他的猫，一切关于他的消息又重新回到他的生活里，只是那个人却依然离他很远，让他无法触及，也不敢再次上前。

他摩挲着专辑封面，将光盘放进了唱片机里，新专辑的概念以‘远方’为题，粉丝们都认为这张专大概就是记录了他这两年的生活，崔始源原本也是这样想，但是在一首一首的听过后，他久久无言。

那不是他两年的生活，那是他们过往的种种，他们的暗恋，他们的挣扎，他们的纠缠，他们的错过，以及他们曾有过的决心，那不是金钟云去过的远方，那是他们曾向往过却永远不可能到达的，天涯。

他把他们的爱浇灌进旋律里，唱给每一个喜欢他的人听，其中自然也包括崔始源，那一瞬间崔始源意识到，金钟云给自己也给他做了对他们而言，最好的结局。

或许从一开始，他们就都预感到了离别。

5.

见面时已是年末公司的聚会，金钟云的专辑发布在秋末冬初，温暖又带些悲伤的旋律很适合那个时节，再加上金钟云久不复出，所以专辑的销量大好，厂牌运营得好，朴正洙便难得的举办了一次游轮团建，一帮人去海上跨年看烟花，成员中除了要陪妻子待产的金希澈以外悉数到场，崔始源自从离婚风波后就很少出现在大队的聚会中，这一次也是做了好久的决心才出现在金钟云的面前。

金钟云落落大方的跟崔始源打招呼，吃饭玩闹时没有半点的不自在，崔始源坐在一旁看着他和李赫宰开玩笑，朴正洙走过来坐到了他身旁，说道“他放下了。”

“嗯，我看到了。”

“我昨天做了一个蛋糕，早上出门时忘记放在容器里，然后晚上回去时候发现它变形了，我又用模具重新修正，却怎么也回不到一开始的样子。”

崔始源看向朴正洙，喝了口手中的香槟问道，“哥想说什么？”

“我想告诉你，蛋糕放久了会变形，水放久了会蒸发，冰块放久了会融化，所有东西一旦变了都无法回到他最初的样子，破镜不会重圆，覆水也永不可收。”

“我知道，哥放心吧。”朴正洙起身拍了拍崔始源的肩膀，便走开了。崔始源喝光了杯中的香槟，他起身将酒杯放回吧台，逗弄了下吧台上的鱼，鱼缸里有两条金鱼，在彼此身边游来游去，都说金鱼只有七秒的距离，那么如果他们在最后一秒相爱，那该如何呢？

崔始源摇了摇头，觉得自己的想法幼稚又可笑。

船上的员工提醒他们烟花就要开始了，所有人走到了甲板上，金钟云站在栏杆旁，崔始源走到了他的身旁，金钟云见他走过来也不觉得意外，只是点了点头笑了一下，随着新年的钟声敲响，烟花绽放在夜空中，金钟云仰头看着璀璨的夜空，崔始源看着他，将口袋里的戒指紧握在手里，那是他买给他的礼物，原本等着一切尘埃落定后送给他，但是却始终没有送出去，梦里的尘埃最后还是落进了现实。

“哥”崔始源轻声叫了金钟云一声，金钟云应声转过头。

“怎么了？”

“新年快乐。”

“新年快乐。”金钟云笑着回答，眉眼弯弯地，就像天边的月亮。

“恭喜发财。”崔始源继续说道，金钟云也笑着回应。

“万事大吉。”

又一朵烟花盛放，金钟云抬头看了看，崔始源深吸了一口气，缓缓地再次开了口，“我好想你。”

烟花的残影落入海平面，不远处弟弟们正在欢闹，金钟云看着平静的海面，过了好一会才又把目光放回到崔始源的身上，他看着崔始源，清晰地回答了他，“友谊万岁。”

话音刚落，又是一朵烟花升空，金钟云转身继续看着被烟花炸开的夜空，崔始源松开口袋里紧握的手，将那枚戒指投入了无边的海洋。

烟花落幕，远处的黎明已在准备交替黑夜迎接新的一天，国境以南拥有热情如火的南美，它还可以是许许多多个可以到达的国家，可太阳以西却是永远追逐不完的远方。

最终是到不了的天涯，回不去的昨天。

——end


End file.
